


thinking in bed

by interested_dasey_shipper



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: When an event changes her relationship with Derek for ever, Casey has to think.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	thinking in bed

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at a Casey freakout. but I'm a guy to to write how a girl would feel so I maybe a bit off.

I wake up in the morning and I look at my clock to see that it is 6 AM. But wait… thats not my alarm clock. And this isn’t my room. Its _Derek’s_. Im sleeping in _his_ bed. I feel a mass next to me. _oh no_! Its Derek. I can feel his breath on my neck. We are sleeping in the _same bed_. I feel his sheets against my nipples. Thats means only one thing. I am _naked_. _Oh my god_. I’m in Derek’s room. On his bed. And naked. That means only one thing. _Sex_. I had _sex_ with _Derek_. I had _sex_ with the _bane_ of my existence. I had _sex_ with my _step brother_. Oh my god. Oh my god. I gave my _virginity_ to him. (i definitely didn’t get his. i remember one night hearing him and Kendra. _Ew._ Im just surprised they didn’t wake up the whole house) I’m going to scream. No. that is probably _not_ a good idea. I try to get up so I can hurry to my room but I can’t because something is holding me. I realize it is Derek’s arm. He is holding me tight. Almost like he doesn’t want to let me go. Maybe he doesn’t want this time together to end. No Casey its not that. It can’t be that. This is _Derek_. He pretty much _hates_ me. But I guess I can get why Derek would want to have sex with me. I’m not blind. I know I'm pretty. And I _know_ Derek is hot. But I won’t be telling anyone _that_. But why would Derek want me next to him. I already gave him what he wanted. He can now tell the locker room how he had his own step-sister. ugh. I’m going to be the laughing stock of the whole hockey locker room. I gave my precious _virginity_ to my player of a stepbrother!

I look around his room and I see a used condom on the floor. well at least we were safe. Unless that was from some other time. NO. while doesn't keep his room clean, he isn't stupid. leaving a condom there is the best way to get caught and have a very awkward conversation. I try to move again but Derek really isn’t letting me move much. I Guess I will just have to wait. As I do I remember what caused this to happen. I should have listen to mom. Physically fighting with Derek would only lead to trouble. This is not going to be a good day. Ugh. 

_“_ _DER-EK!” I shouts. I march down the steps and stop in front of Derek’s chair blocking the hockey game he is watching._

_“what space case. Can’t you see I'm doing something” Derek huffs with a smirk._

_“why must you ruin my life!” I seethes._

_“what are you talking about princess”_

_“I called to see if Max wanted to go out and I found you told him that I'm seeing someone else. Someone better than him.”_

_“well case you are”_

_“I’m not seeing anyone” I retorted_

_“and nothing is still better than him.” Derek responded with a smirk. that... that.. BASTARD!_

_“UGH! I tried to fix it but he is already seeing somebody else. All because of you” I take the remote out of his hand, and turns off the tv and throws it toward the kitchen._

_“not my fault your cardboard cutout of a man doesn’t fight for you.” Derek says as he gets up to get the remote. But I have had enough. He has messed with me for 1 and a half years. I jump on him. And we end up wrestling. There is nobody to stop it since Mom and George are on a weekend getaway. The kids are gone but I don’t know where because while my mom and George were explaining I was wasn’t listening, since I was arguing with Derek._

_We are on the floor when Derek manages to pin me down. Then he stops and just looks at me straight in the eyes. There something about his eyes. He seems hungry. but for something other than food. Before I knew it he has crashed his lips on mine. I gasp due to the shock and that gives Derek the opportunity to slip his tongue in. That causes me to freeze. Im about to fight back when I realize just how good his_ talented _tongue feels in my mouth. I decided to to give in and enjoy this. I kiss him back. I pull him close with my hands. He is a_ great _kisser. Sam never could kiss like this. And I doubt max could ether. I slip my tough in his mouth and it also feels great. We break apart for air and he attach his lips to my neck. I stifle a moan. No guy has ever done that. Sam and I once got to second base but it never felt like this. He stops after a while and looks at me. His eyes are dark._

_“my room or yours” he asks_

_“yours” I say I couldn’t believe I said that. But I didn’t want to stop.We get up and he kisses me again as we walk up the stairs. We get to his room and collapse on his bed. Before I knew it he was taking off my shirt, his shirt. My bra, his pants, my ballet flats, my jeans, his boxers, and finally my underwear. Then I see him pull out a condom. From a bag we got at school. He slips it on and well. I think I have explained it enough._

Despite how he usually is he was actually very gentle during sex. When I said something about it, he mumbled ‘sex shouldn’t be rough. You shouldn’t be hurting badly after it.’That is so weird coming form him but it makes sense. He loves girls and wants them to love him, and they don’t love guys who treat them like crap. While he might not follow that with me at times, at least he does it in bed. But I am just shocked how nice he made my first time.We didn’t even go straight to… penetrative sex… he got me off with his tongue in my… I’m going to say core… apparently he learned that some girls don’t orgasm during sex, so he wanted to make sure I did during my first time. Maybe he does care about me. Or its possible he just wanted to her me moan. I’m sure he was happy to hear me screaming his name last night. but no he was very nice. he kissed me everywhere. it feels more like being with a lover than a quickie. 

Maybe he does feel bad about always picking on me. He could just be confused about his feeling towards me. But wait, this is Derek he doesn’t do feelings. But if I'm being honest, I don’t believe that for a minute. He does do them, he just doesn’t want to admit it. He wants people to think he is a jerk, but he isn’t. While he may be tough he does have a heart. The way he is with marti proves that. He stills cares and protects he even though she has now two people to care for her. Its possible his ways are because of his parent’s divorce. He probably acts the way he does nobody can hurt him. I felt the same way but I just decided on being the best so wouldn’t have to rely on anybody but I'm slowly realizing that won’t work and I will need to depend on people at times.

But back to his feeling for me. Him always picking on me could be a combination of confusion and a version of kindergarten picking on the girl you like. We are step siblings. It would be weird if we went out. Not in anyway wrong but weird. I’m a keener. He doesn’t date girls like me. It must have been shocking for him to have feeling for me, since I am different from the girls he usually dates. I will admit at first I didn’t like him. Ok well I don’t need to admit that. Everyone knows that. What I mean is I never hated him. It doesn’t matter how many times I said I did. After a year I started to like him a little bit. Maybe even a little crush. Those moment he has with marti sure make it hard to hate him. He isn’t a bad guy. I know that a lot of people would love to argue me on that but its is true. You can’t judge a book by it’s cover. And I have seen what is behind the cover and I don’t hate what I see. If we weren’t step siblings, but still went to high school together starting last year it would have been different. We probably would have gotten together, and something tells me we would have stayed together. Maybe we can do this. No… I want to do this. Something tells me he wants to as well.

We won’t tell my mom and George. I think they would be able to accept it one day. I over heard them talking about a Couple that I now realize was us. Something about ‘he keeps her from having an ulcer and she keeps him for one day ending up dead in a ditch,’ George had said.‘Georgie’ my mom snapped.‘its true’ and that all I hear because they went down to their room. But we won’t tell them because of the rules they would impose. I won’t be able do this with Derek for along time or even be alone with him. I guess we can could always go out but I like the idea of us making out on his or my bed. Or sneaking into each others rooms at night, and when ever my mom and George take a weekend getaway we can see about shipping the kids some where so we can have a nice weekend of our own. I wouldn’t do that with another guy, but Derek is… different. He has always made me take risks. We will probably tell them in college. It will be easier for them. Maybe we can convince them to get us an apartment. A two bedroom one but a place just for us. I manage to turn towards Derek, and he stirs. 

“spacey what are you doing” he asks. His voice is very low and sleepy.

“just thinking,” I say with a smile.

“anything good”

“oh yeah just how for now on I will be wearing your leather jacket at school and your practice jersey at games.” I say with a smile. I don’t say it right out, but he knows only girlfriends do that. hmm.

He looks at me for a minute and gives me a small smile, not a smirk but a smile.

“deal princess. Now go to sleep. If you let me get some more sleep, then I will take you out for lunch.”

“Derek your being so nice. We need to alert the media.” I tease with a big smile.

“its early in the morning. Give me time” he teases right back. And I just kiss his cheek and close my eyes. And to think just yesterday I was upset about max seeing someone else. now I am dating one of the hottest guys at school. I guess today will be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> here is number two. just to let you know I will never do dark dasey. I don't have a problem with dark dasey (its not my favorite though) unless it gets too dark and yes it can get too dark. nor do I have a problem with drama and angst fics (I read them a lot) I just don't want to write stories like that. (that doesn't mean my stories will be drama free it will just be in small amounts) what I want to do is write stories that make you smile after a bad day, bad/dark fic, feeling sad, whatever. so hope whenever you are reading my stories you get a smile, or at the very least a classic Derek smirk. 
> 
> thank you for reading.
> 
> also if there is a editing mistake then I apologize. My laptop can be difficult.


End file.
